


Wild Geese

by Farangees20



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farangees20/pseuds/Farangees20
Summary: First things first: this is dedicated to LuluIsAKitten as I was inspired by Strike inviting Robin to his bed in "Of Birthdays and Banter" :)Second: I have never written smut/ intimate scenes although I read a lot if it and think about it all the time lolbut I have never put my thought on the paper. So I really hope this is not too cringeworthy and that it stays true to the characters and feels real.Please forgive the bad writing and the poor grammar (English is my second language) and no matter what you think of this, I appreciate you and this wonderful and supportive community.Much love xx
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Wild Geese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuluIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LuluIsAKitten).



"You only have to let the soft animal of your body To love what it loves" - Mary Oliver

"Robin?"

She'd tried to be quiet but the key caught in the old door and in the one am quiet, made an unavoidable jarring sound.

She whispered back "yes, sorry!"

"No problem.. come in here"

Strike's voice was groggy and sleep soft. She felt herself drawn to it.

She paused at the doorway to his bedroom, eyes getting used to the darkness and recognised his big bulk buried half under the duvet.

"I'll be a couple of minutes" she said, inclining her head towards the bathroom.

"Ok but hurry back"

Robin smiled softly, not sure if he could see it or not. She used his toothpaste on her fingers and washed her face with his hand wash. A quick snif of her armpits proved no drastic action was needed. Satisfied, she left the tiny bathroom.

Excitement and anxiety (mostly excitement) mingled together. This was their first night ever together. Apart from the longest slow burn in the history of crushes and unspoken want and affection and a handful of stolen kisses, they have not managed either the time or the courage for this step.

But Strike had finally proven the more courageous one, inviting her over to spend the night. _Nothing has to happen, just want more time with you_. He'd said.

Heart thumping with need and exhilaration, Robin had agreed to come by after her shift. They really didn't get a chance to get together during the day and neither was expected to work until nine the next morning. It was an opportunity not to be missed.

Entering the bedroom, it occurred to Robin that she didn't have anything to wear to the bed. Her jeans and jumper would prove very uncomfortable sleepwear and if she was being honest with herself, she didnt want to miss the opportunity to feel Strike's body. What was the point of acting coy now that she was here? Finally getting to have someone she had wanted for so long, even though she has been too scared and cowardly to admit to it? Turning her back to the bed and facing the only chair in the room, Robin set to the act of removing her clothes. She started with her shoes and socks, placing her jeans on the chair. Her jumper came out next and she heard Strike's whispered "Jesus Chris.." Gratified by his admiration, her nerves slightly sedated, she decided on removing her bra and knickers at the last minute and quickly and quietly slipped into the bed and under the duvet Strike was holding open for her.

Strike not known for losing his cool was speechless, he'd been gifted a glance of Robin's body and even in the dim light coming through the only window in the room, had registered her beauty. What a lucky bastard he was, to be rewarded with such sweetness after so much longing. He had in preparation for her visit, showered before bed, meticulously brushed and flossed and changed his sheets. He had laid in bed for an hour before succumbing to sleep and woken up with the noise of the key, instantly hard in anticipation of having her so close. The shedding of her clothes and her shy and hurried climb into the bed has made him even harder, getting rid of some of his inhibition. He had promised himself to curb his enthusiasm and to treat her as gently and mindfully as possible as this was his Robin and he couldn't bear the idea of spooking or offending her before things have even started.

Robin lay motionless in the cold sheets, next to Strike who seemed to be burning like a furnace, trying to get her thundering heart under control.

He turned towards her, not touching: "hi". Robin turned her head towards him and whispered:"hey, sorry to have woken you up"

"Oh please! It was no hardship watching you undress.. although.." Robin huffed a laugh, then stopped and looked at his sleepy face. With his guards down and with that look of adoration and want in his eyes, Robin wished desperately that they could kiss. As if reading her mind, Strike said softly: "I can't wait to kiss your gorgeous mouth again"

Robin stopped thinking, leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Few soft pecks at first, then Strike took over, lips were separated and tongues got to play. Turned on, Robin laid back and tangled his hands in his hair, pulling his face impossibly close the hers and kissed him back like her life depended on it.

Minutes passed before they came up for a breath, Strike holding tenderly to her jaw, breathed into Robin's ear: "Im going to devour you now. Stop me if it gets too much". Touched by his consideration and extremely turned one, Robin managed a shaky okay.

Starting below her ear, Strike placed open mouth kisses, he licked and sucked her neck, moving from one side to the other and hadn't gone below her shoulders when he registered her moans

"Strike"  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
"Please don't stop.."  
"I won't darling. Dont you worry about it. I'm going to look after you"

Robin knew she was being loud but she didn't care and besides she had no control over these sounds leaving her mouth.

She has never been kissed and caressed like this before. Didn't know there could be so much pleasure in someone kissing the length of your arms, nuzzling your armpits or dragging his teeth over a nipple. She adored the feel of her hands in his hair, the friction of his hairy chest against her own soft skin and the heat emanating from his big stature.

By the time Strike was done with her nipples, having sucked and teased and squeezed them to hard points, Robin was out of her mind. She now desperately wanted his mouth on her pussy and then the hard length of his cock inside her. She has been teased by his hot cock pushing and rubbing against her hip and even through his boxers she could feel that it was firm and heavy, that it was going to be a stretch.

"Strike? ... I need you lower... between my legs.."

"Jesus Robin! Keep talking and I won't last another two minutes!"

Nevertheless he moved downwards but instead of licking and sucking immediately as Robin expected he kept her legs open and started placing chaste kisses all over her mound and at the juncture between her pussy and tights.

Robin started protesting this gentle and frankly in her view unnecessary treatment. She didn't need to be teased anymore. She was already out of her mind.

Translating her moans for the true protests that they were, Strike surprised her with one long, firm lick from the bottom of her opening to the top of her clit. Robin moaned long and loud. After a few more licks and a couple of hard sucking of her clit which left her breathless, Strike moved up her body, kissing her gently on the mouth.

He place a finger at her opening, collecting a drop and started to gently massage her. Robin feared she was going to pass out. Looking into her eyes, Strike pushed inside a few times before adding a second finger.

"Can you let me in sweetheart? Im dying to feel you" he whispered against her mouth in between kisses.

"Yes.. yes but just so you know... its been a while for me"

"I know sweetheart. I am going to be gentle with you. I'm going to make you feel so good"

"I know... I already feel like I've never felt before.. I want you so much" Robin whispered back fiercely, worried for a second that he might think her reluctant.

Strike pushed his boxers down and released his achey, leaking cock. He robbed the tip against her clit a few times, eliciting one of those bone deep moans from her that he was getting addicted to. A condom was produced by him and placed by her within seconds. Then he was lining himself with her opening but not pushing inside. Robin felt strike's thumb against her mouth, and opened up instinctively. She licked and sucked gentley as he moaned against her ear. The said thumb was then placed against her clit where he started to rub gently back and force. Robin's breath caught in her chest.

"Strike please! I can't take it anymore!"

Strike pushed in gently, giving her some time to get used to his length and breadth, before starting to slowly rock inside, his thumb maddeningly gentle on her clit.

Robin desperate for release, started begging in earnest. 

"Baby please! I can't take it anymore! Please!... I need to cum!"

"Not yet sweetheart. You can hold on a bit longer for me"

His unexpected refusal, only made Robin more desperate. Who knew she would find this bossy side of him such a turn on in bed? After what seemed like ages to Robin but was probably only a couple of minutes, Strike increased both the pressure and the speed of what he was doing to her clit. This, combined with his dirty encouraging murmurs in her ear, _that's it, my good girl. You feel so good to me, so hot and soft and tight. Can't wait to feel you squeezing around my cock._ was enough to send Robin over the edge. She went blind with pleasure for a little while, clutching to The back of his neck and kissing him ferociously.

Strike picked up his pace and after a few untamed strokes, he went over too.

Robin dimly registered the weight of him over her and started stroking his broad back. He was placing gentle kisses all over her face and she couldn't remember a time when she had such a wonderful intimate experience. This by a long shot topped all her sexual encounters with Matthew. She felt a small surge of sadness for those wasted years, steeped in mediocracy and compromise.

Strike was having his own moment of revelation. Never in a million years, he thought he could have such a passionate experience again. He thought his Primal connection with Charlotte had been the most intense of all his relationships. Something that came at a great cost, consequence of fiery fights and pent up frustration. But with Robin he experienced maybe for the first time, what it felt like to make love. To come from a place of affection and endearment. To want not only to please but to heal and to tend. He knew then for certain that he loved Robin like he never loved before and if there was any doubt in his mind about how she felt, her response to him in the last hour had put his mind at rest. _You can't fake that kind of emotion._

Strike rolled over and took care of condom, before turning back to Robin. Gently pushing back stray strands of hair from her face, he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him. "Ok Robin?" He asked quietly.

Robin smiled at him "more than ok. I loved it. You are very good at this!"

Strike laughed, relieved and proud of his performance, his ego stroked.

"So are you. You are amazing. It was an honour and a privilege to be with you" he said the last sentence seriously.

Robin's eyes filled with tears at his sincere tone, she turned towards him and pressed a kiss against his lips "it was my pleasure"


End file.
